Scalper
A regular mini boss virus in the sector battles, also a good mercenary for base vs base, he can be purchased with gigas. In sector battle Scalper has a few variants, EliteScalper, HealthyScalper and Scalper (Elite). These only have different stats, but are the same in everything else. Also the boss Scalper-Alpha is based on Scalper. Appearance A Scalper looks a bit like a Mandragore but a Scalper cannot breathe out fire. Scalpers are green and carry what appears to look like a silver metal spear. His head, body and other parts of his body are all rectangular, making him look sturdy and a bit intimidating. He also is a little bigger than normal virusses making him more intimidating than he already was. Behavior Virus Scalper uses his spear for his attacks and has three different attacks. A jumping attack with his spear to stab you is his first attack. A running attack and swinging his spear around him is his second attack. His last attack is a 4 combo attack, with no time to counter or block if you didn't already. He can also guard himself from attacks and counter afterwards. This all makes Scalper a worthy mini boss. Mercenary "The best in basic mercenary technology, you need these on your side." Scalpers are considered to behave relatively low intelligently. There aggressive and runs offensive to there enemy even on defence. When within striking distance, they will either do a swing strike, or attempt to do a combo. Because there not that smart they don't use often an block. Their damage is moderate to high with an moderate strike speed and slow movement. There combo consists out 3 hits with there sword when they finish it with there 4th hit what is an foot what gives an powerfull critical effect in the intention to hit there enemies from the map. When they get stalled by enemies they try to use there special in attempting to hit the enemy away from him. This special looks similar to there combo only it will make them temporarily invincible. However this special look effective is this not the case, he won't use this special often and when he fail with his first hit all others won't hit them. Sector Regular Mini Boss Level 20 Level 22 Level 30 Elite Mini Boss Level 28 Level 38 Competitive Play At a first glance, Scalper is a mercenary similar to OpsTeam. Both have high HP and stall the opposing team's mercenaries, but OpsTeam does a better job at stalling. On the other hand, Scalper fares better offensively (not by much) with a faster running speed, combo and an little more damage. Scalper is great when the opposing team attacks by going straight to the base; it will follow the opponent that is attacking the base and attempt to defend it. Even though Scalper does a decent job defending the base, it suffers from some cripple flaws. It is the easiest mercenary to push in the game bar none, since it is easily lured and is a big target. Scalper also has a slow fall speed meaning that the opponent will have a couple of seconds to attack your base while Scalper gets back up. The Scalper is defined as a noob mercenary against players and tier A/S mercs. Many newer players are duped into using Scalper because of its description, price, and seemingly superior brute strength. In reality, Scalper is nothing more than a mediocre mercenary that is rarely used in the competitive scene. Outside that scalper is still an effective merc against tier B and C and would probably kill most of those mercs in 1 vs 1. Similar with grounder is that to you must watch your scalper carefully to make sure your opponents don't push it. Scalper is best used on small base maps in competive where MiniTanks and King Pays are banned. On bigger maps there only effective when you equip 2 of them. Trivia Category:Mercenary Category:Virus